With This Christmas Wish
by AgapeCasablancas
Summary: COMPLETE Miley's having a tough holiday season. Jackson, Lily, Oliver and her dad are just making it worse. Can Jake make it better? Will Miley let him? Contains mature content, not graphic, but respect the rating, which is T
1. Christmas is Going to the Dogs

This fic contains very serious subject matter. It is about something that would never in a million years actually be shown on Disney Channel, and I think that if you are under about 14 you should not read this. I won't go into detail right now so that I don't ruin the story, but please practice discretion while choosing whether or not to read this. You have been warned. Please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Hannah Montana,_ any of the characters, or plot lines. Furthermore, none of the songs featured is my own. Music information is at the end of each chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With This Christmas Wish...

Chapter One: Christmas is Going to the Dogs

_Well, Christmas is going to the dogs_

_We'd rather have chew toys than Yule logs_

_And things aren't looking very good, it's true_

_So I'll just lay here and chew_

"Miley." Jake called, as I I try to leave school. I had a "Hannah Thing" to do and I couldn't be held up at school. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I really don't have time. I'm sorry. I have to go." I said. Jake is so beautiful.

"Well, then let me give you this." He handed me a red envelope with my name written in gold lettering.. "Open it when you've got time. It's no big deal."

"Thanks, Jake." I said,

I walked around the corner to meet Lily as Lola in the limo. We had to drive to San Diego for a record signing. Dad was in the front seat with the driver. Lily sat next to me and Jackson across from us. I fingered the letters on the envelope, imaging what its contents could be.

"Open the darn thing already." Jackson was just as interested as I was. I slipped my finger under the flap and lifted it. There were two pieces of paper. I read the words written in Jake's messy handwriting, then read the other. I placed them both back into the envelope, holding in my excitement until Jackson wasn't there.

Lily couldn't wait. She would find out what was in that envelope weather or not Jackson was there. "Miley... what's in the envelope?"

"I'll tell you later." I spoke quietly and nodded to Jackson.

"Hey!" Jackson squealed. "I wanna know what it says too."  
"Fine." I sighed. "Jake is inviting me to a Christmas party at his house. He said I can bring you, Jackson, which, you better have something to do that night. And that Lily's invitation's in the mail."

"Oh... my... god! I'm going to a Jake Ryan party!" Lily screamed. "Wait, what does the other paper say?"

"That he likes me. Gosh, Lily, can you believe it? I mean, I like him, and he likes me. Nothing ever goes this great for me."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah, at the party." I looked down at my lap with a sudden realization. "Lily, are you sure you're over him?"

"Yeah. I am so done with that phase." She smiled wide. "Maybe Zac Efron will be at the party."

"Oh, he's so nice. I met him last year, in Europe..."

"Mornin' bud." Dad called as I entered the kitchen the next morning. "I've got great news."

"Mmhmm." I was floating on air ever since Jake gave me that letter. _I know I come off as a jerk, but I really like you. You're smart and funny and I'm sure you know these things. Please, come to my party, and let me prove it to you._

"Don't you want to know what I'm talking about?" Dad asked.

"Huh?" I was zoned out, thinking about Jake. "Yeah, sure."

"Hannah Montana is going to be the playing at Jake Ryan's Christmas party."

"WHAT?!"

"Lily, what am I supposed to do?" I asked at her at school. "I can't do the 'be-both-Miley-and-Hannah-at-the-same-time' thing again. Remember when I did that with Josh. That ended horribly."

"I know, but your dad already agreed to have Hannah sing."

"I'm just not going to tell him. I mean, I'm sure there will be a ton of people there. He won't even notice I'm not there. Well, there as Miley. Not Hannah Montana."

"Hannah Montana?" Jake came up behind me. How much had he heard? "She's performing at my party. Do you like Hannah Montana?"

"She's great." I said. _Please ring, bell. Make me go to class._ The bell ringing gods must have been listening to my thoughts, because the bell rang. I pulled Lily with me to first period. "Gotta go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack:

Eels- "Christmas is Going to the Dogs"


	2. I Hate Christmas Parties

Chapter 2: I Hate Christmas Parties

_I look under the tree, but there's nothing to see_

_Cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me_

_I can't figure you out_

_Is this what Christmas is all about?_

_Cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me_

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "Hannah Montana."

As I stepped onto the stage at Jake's party, the crowd cheered. "Hey, thanks everyone. I'm gonna sing some Christmas songs for you tonight. I hope you all enjoy it. Here we go.

_It was the night before Christmas,_

_And up at the North Pole,_

_Everybody's going crazy;_

_Every thing's out of control_

_The toy shop is on fire,_

_The toys melting on the shelves,_

_And you can hear Mrs. Claus scream,_

_'One can never trust those elves!'"_

Jake's eyes were on me. I smiled flirtingly at him while I sang, but then cursed myself. He likes Miley, I need him to like Miley. Hannah can't be involved at all. I turned to the other side of the stage and continued my song.

"_Unless something drastic happens fast,_

_Say hello to the ghost of Christmas past._

_Because, Rudolph's puking boughs of holly!_

_Old Saint Nick ain't all that jolly._

_And the sleigh's in the shop._

_'Cause it's broken down,_

_But Christmas won't stop_

_'Cause Santa Claus is thumbing to town_

_Santa Claus is thumbing to town_

_Santa Claus is thumbing to town_

_Santa Claus is thumbing to town_

_Very much to his disliking,_

_Santa spends all night hitch-hiking._

_With a sign that reads, "Ho ho slow down,"_

_Santa Claus is thumbing to town."_

I finished out the song and started another. It was my rendition of "The 12 Days of Christmas." How sweet would it be if someone gave their true love all those things? Granted, those are quite random gifts, but it's the thought that counts.

_Whats a partridge?_

_And whats a pear tree?_

_I don't know so please don't ask me_

_But I can bet those are terrible gifts to get._

"Thank you, thank you. I'm going to take a little break, socialize, and I'll be back in a little bit. But, first, let's give it up for Jake Ryan for throwing this awesome party." I stepped off the stage and went to talk to Lily, as Lola of course, and Jackson. They were already talking when I got to them, and it looked like a pretty serious conversation. I decided to talk to Jake first.

"Hannah, thank you so much for coming." he greeted me with a hug. "How have you been? Last time I saw you was when we filmed _Zombie High._"

"I've been good. Preforming, taking algebra, you know." I noticed his smile had faded, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. You won't want to hear about it." I gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, I'll tell you." We found a couch outside the green room behind the stage. "Remember that girl I told you about? Miley, you said she had an interesting name. Well, I invited her tonight, but she didn't come. I wrote here a letter, it took me so long, too. I'm not good with words. Man, I just shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Why would someone like her like someone like me?"

"Jake, maybe she got held up or something." I said in my own defense. "She probably had a lot of homework, you know. From what you told me that one day, because I know no one named Miley, she seems really smart. She wouldn't let a great guy like you get away."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." A boy our age walked over to us.

"Hey, Jake. Miss Montana." he said.

"Hannah, this is Matt. He's Rodger's, the director of _Zombie High,_ nephew. He's visiting from New York for the holidays." Jake introduced.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Someone called Jake and he left Matt and myself alone. "Well, I should probably get back to my set."

"Wait." he grabbed my arm "My sister loves you. Could you sign something for her?"

"Yeah, here, come in the green room. I've got photos." I opened the door and before I knew it, Matt was on top of me. He pushed me down on the couch and his tongue was in my mouth. I pushed him off. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." He said as he forcibly unzipped my jeans.

"No! Stop." My cries were stifled by his hand. I shut my eyes, but tears poured out of them. I prayed that he would stop, and when he finally left, I hugged myself and cried even more.

I heard a knock at the door and zipped my pants back up. "Who is it?" my voice shook with fright.  
"It's me, pal." It was my dad. "You about ready to play some more songs, sweetie?"

I opened the door after fixing my wig. "Dad, we have to go. I can't be here."

"You have to," he said, "You made a promise to the Ryans. And don't you like this boy? Don't you want him to like you too? You can't disappoint them."

"Dad, I can't stay. Really, I have to go." I sighed. "And I don't want him to like Hannah, I want him to like Miley."

"Go, sing. This night will be over before you know it."

I gave in, but he wouldn't get away with it that easy. I stepped on the stage ans whispered something to Karl, the guitar player. He started the music slow.

_I hope it snows this week,_

_A snow flake on your cheek_

_Would make this Christmas so Beautiful_

_But that would just bring the pain_

_Cause things can't stay the same_

_These Holidays won't be wonderful_

_I look under the tree_

_But there's nothing to see_

_Cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me_

_I can't figure you out_

_Is this what Christmas is all about_

_Cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me_

I looked for Matt in the crowd, but I couldn't find him. If he hadn't left, he could still hear the music. If he could hear the music, he would know the song I was singing was because he crushed my heart.

_I hate Christmas parties,_

_They offer me some punch,_

_But I just shrug_

_I hate Christmas parties_

_You and the cookie_

_Tray hear me say "Ba! Humbug"_

My father jumped on the stage and said into the microphone "Uhh, Hannah's gonna take another short break." He lead be back to the green room. That room disgusted me. "What was that?"

"You told me to sing."

"Not an Anti-Christmas party song." Dad sat on the couch, where moments before I was robbed of my innocence. "What's going on Miles?"

"Dad, you need to take me to the hospital"

"Miley, what's wrong?"

"Dad, you need to take me to the hospital." I repeated. "I was raped."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack:

"I Hate Christmas Parties" by Relient K

"Santa Clause is Coming to Town" by Relient K

"12 Days of Christmas" by Relient K.

Tell me what you think. Reviews always make me happy.


	3. Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

Chapter Three: Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

_One awkward silence _

_And two hopes you cry yourself to sleep _

_Staying up, waiting by the phone _

_And all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breath to me _

_Before you bury yourself alive _

As Monday approached, I thought of how I could avoid not only Jake, but also Lily and Oliver. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but I couldn't miss any school. My grades were already suffering from being Hannah Montana, and Dad wanted me to, as he put it, face the music.

"Ready to go Miles?" Jackson asked, grabbing his keys off the counter. Dad and I decided not to tell him what happened. We asked him to take Lily home because we had somewhere to go.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, aren't you going to get dressed?" he asked. I was wearing sweats instead of my usual get up. I felt like crap, and I didn't want any special attention today. I just wanted to go to school.

Jackson told me something in the car, but I zoned him out. I made it through four of my classes without seeing anyone. Fifth period, though, everyone came together. It was lunch. Not only were Oliver and Lily in that lunch period, but so was Jake. He sat down next to me, and I scooted away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said as Lily and Oliver joined us.

"Hey," Lily said. "Did Jackson tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked. She must have been referring to what he said in the car. Lily just looked at me. "Tell me what?" I repeated.

"That we, sort of." Lily stammered, but I had a hunch of what she was saying.

I knew I had made Jake mad, and I knew I had been ignoring Oliver for the past few weeks, and Lily was dating my brother. Or, at least I thought so. I wasn't exactly sure. Never in my life, had I felt so alone in a group of my own friends. I got up and left the cafeteria. I couldn't stand all the people there in their ignorance to the world's flaws.

The school library was empty during most lunch periods, but I could probably sit in there and the librarians wouldn't notice. If they did, they wouldn't care. They liked me. I sat at one of the long wood tables in the library on the other side of the school, the farthest room from the cafeteria. I pulled a notebook out of my bag and started writing.

_He left me alone_

_Afraid and confused_

_The tears in my eyes_

_Are still clouding my view_

_Keep this boy away from me_

_He's ruining my life_

_He's in my bad dreams_

_I can't sleep at night_

_And maybe you can save me..._

I suddenly had a revelation, an epiphany, if you will. I had a concert on Wednesday. I would have to run it by my father, but maybe he'd let me sing this new song. I'd invite Jake. I'd sing the new song. I'd invite Lily, who would probably be there anyway. I'd sing the classic love song _Put Your Head on My Shoulder _by Paul Anka. I would tell them all what happened and everything would go back to normal.

_Yeah right._ I thought to myself as I walked to history. _I can't even tell my own brother what happened. There's not way I'll tell the people I care about the most._

Jake intercepted me at my locker again as I was trying to leave. I had a sudden sense of deja vu. Doesn't he know that when someone avoids you, you're supposed to leave them alone. "Look." he started. "I'm sorry about like crowding you, or whatever at lunch. I just wanted you to know that I really wanted you to come last weekend."

"Jake, I...I have to go." I went to Jackson's car and drove off. Once at home, I fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.

Dad let me skip school to work on some new songs. But it was really because he knew school would be too hard for me. He let Jackson stay home because he was sick. Dad winked when he said "sick" so I knew there was another reason.

"Hey." Jackson said, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Hi." My eyes never lost contact with the TV screen, thinking he would leave. His stare started to bother me. "Did you want something?"

"Lily said you just left when she told you. What's the deal? Are you mad about it?"

"It would have been nice for you to tell me while I wasn't zoned out." I flipped off the TV. "If you haven't noticed, I've been a little out of it since Jake Ryan's party. I thought someone who I live with might notice."

"Miley, you think I haven't noticed? I told Lily we should wait to tell you, but we had already been waiting for a while. Miles, we told you our secret. Okay? Lily and I are dating. We have been since school started. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Jackson sighed. "Now, tell me what is wrong. I know it's not just Lily and me. What is going on?"

"Jackson, I can't..." I started over. "At Jake's party, something happened. The whole night started out screwed up." I told the story from the beginning, when Jake gave me the envelope, to the end, when Dad had to pull me off the stage. It was the first time I can remember since Mom died that Jackson and I cried together. We cried on the couch, still in our pajamas until Dad called to tell us that he'd ordered in lunch for us.

"What are you going to do about Jake?" Jackson asked, between bites of mac and cheese.

"I don't know." I played with mine using my fork. "I want to tell him why Miley didn't go to his party and I want to tell him why Hannah just left it. But if I tell him that, I'll have to tell him that Miley and Hannah are the same person. Jackson, why does life have to be so confusing?"

"I wish I knew"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Soundtrack:

"Yule Shoot Your Eye Out" by Fall Out Boy.

(what Miley wrote) "Save Me" by Stephanie (Me)

Thank you for all the reviews! Your feedback means a lot to me and it makes me feel like I'm not wasting my time. So thank you so much.


	4. Maybe This Christmas

A/N: Hi again. This chapter has note passing. The italics are Lily and he underlined is Miley. There will probably be a few more chapters after this one... like two more maybe. As always, feedback is good.

Chapter Four: Maybe This Christmas.

_Maybe there'll be an open door_

_Maybe the star that shined before_

_Will shine once more, ohhh _

"Lily!" I called nearly running down the hall after her. "Lily, we need to talk."

"Are you sure you want to?" she asked coldly. I understood why she was angry. A few days before, I found out she was dating my brother. I hadn't talked to Lily in almost a week.

"Yes, I want to. But I also need to." We sat down in our English class. We had a substitute teacher so we would be watching a video in class. We tried talking a few times, but we finally decided on passing notes.

_So what did you want to talk about?_

I just want you to know that I'm happy for you and Jackson. I get how important it is to be with someone you really love.

_Miles, what's been wrong with you recently? You've been acting really weird for the past like week._

Something happened at Jake's party. I mean, before I left crying. After I finished my first set, Jake and I were talking outside the green room. Someone needed him so he left me with his director's son, Matt. We ended up in the green room and he did something to me...

_Miley... what did he do? You're my best friend. You can say anything to me._

I know, Lily. It's just hard for me. Okay, so after Jake left to talk with whoever, Matt sort of... well he raped me.

_Miley, did you tell your dad?_

Yeah. We went to the hospital, that why we asked Jackson to take you home. I told Jackson the other day. No one else knows. Promise you won't tell anyone.

_I promise._

The bell rang and I tore the paper to pieces. As Lily and I walked to our next class, we passed Oliver and Jake. I smiled weakly at Jake, but he only looked at me. Didn't he understand that i liked him? Of course not. I gave him no reason to. I spend the remaining two periods of the day figuring out how to get Jake to forgive Miley for not going to his party and Hannah for leaving it.

"Daddy." I cried as I came into the house. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it this time, bud? Let me guess. A horse? No, a trip to Paris?"

"Dad. Stop talking. I've figured out how to solve all of my problems."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack:

_Maybe This Christmas_ by Ron Sexsmith


	5. Christmas

Chapter Five: Christmas

_Words are falling form your lips like_

_Christmas to my hips_

_So dangerous the strangest feeling of being_

_I want willow trees and melodies and flowers counting_

_Hours till he's breathing leaving the rest behind_

"Hey, Miley." Jake said, finally talking to me three weeks after his party. He didn't make eye contact. "Um, I wanted to invite you to the filming this weekend. Hannah Montana is doing another episode, and I remember you and Lily talking about her. It's on Saturday at Phoenix Studios on 8th. We'll be there most of the day, so you should drop by."

"Thanks, Jake." I said as he walked out to his limo.

"Soooo" Lilly probed. "What's going on with you and the Zombie Slayer?"

"Nothing right now, but on Saturday." I paused for dramatic effect. "Zerronda is coming clean with the Zombie Slayer. I'm going to tell him everything."

"Even that you're..." she lowered her voice to a whisper because we were waiting in the parking lot for Jackson. "Hannah Montana."

"I don't see how I can afford not to. I really like him, Lil, and he deserves to know the truth... the whole truth."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a great scene Hannah." Rodger said as we finished one of the many scenes of this episode. "Let's take a fifteen minute break before we start the next scene"

"Hey, Hannah." Jake said. I could tell he was faking a smile. "How's things going?"

"Look, Jake, I'm sorry about your party, something just happened." I started to let my plan unravel, but my vision was clouded by the figure standing behind Jake.

"Hey, pop star." It was Matt. "I had a lot of fun at Jake's party. We should do it again."

"Matt, we're talking here." Jake said, obviously picking up on the fact that I was uncomfortable. "Beat it."

"And they say chivalry is dead." I said smiling at Jake.

"So, continue." I only stared at him blankly. "Does it have to do with Matt? Hannah, what's going on?" Still nothing. "First Miley doesn't come to my party, then you sing about hating Christmas parties, no you won't tell me why you stormed out." My eyes clouded up as I stared at Matt over Jake's shoulder. "It is something he did."

Jake started walking towards him, anger in his eyes. I could hear him yelling at Matt. "What did you do to her?" things of that nature. Matt made a lewd comment about me and Jake lunged at him. Punches were thrown and before I knew it, both boys were on the ground. I screamed at them to stop, but they only ceased when Rodger, the director, came and pulled them apart.

"Jake." I said, opening his dressing room door. "Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah, come in. Sit down." he was icing his face. Matt's punches would definitely leave some bruises and cuts. "They'll have to change the script around to fit this in."

"Jake, I'm sorry." I looked down.

"Yeah, it's okay. I understand what happened now. I feel like it's all my fault. I left you alone with him so he could rape you." A tear rolled down his face. "I'm such a bad guy."

"No, Jake. You're not. You're a good guy. The _best_ guy." I wiped the tear from his cheek. "You possibly saved me from myself just now. If you wouldn't have done that, I might have, but Matt would have hurt me again. So thank you."

"Yeah?"

I nodded. "There's something I have to tell you." He looked into my eyes. "Two girls didn't hurt you these past few weeks."

"What are you talking about?" He held up his fingers. "You, and Miley... Miley twice."

"Jake... Look at me" I placed my had on my head and slowly pulled back the wig. "Only I hurt you. And I'm eternally sorry."

"Miley are you..."

"Yes. I'm Hannah Montana."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack:

_Christmas_ by Leona Naess


	6. Maybe This Christmas Part II

Chapter Six: Maybe This Christmas Part II

_Maybe this Christmas will mean something more_

_Maybe this year love will appear_

_Deeper than ever before_

_And maybe forgiveness will ask us to call_

_Someone we love_

_Someone we've lost_

_For reasons we can't quite recall_

_Mmm, maybe this Christmas_

Jake stared at me with a blank expression. "What? But, how?" He looked around confused. "Okay, where're the cameras? Ashton told me he'd get me. You win, buddy!"

"Jake, I'm not kidding. You're not on Punk'd. I'm Hannah Montana and I'm Miley Stewart."

"But, why didn't you tell anyone?" Jake looked down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Remember that day at the beach, right after you started going to my school?" Jake nodded. "Well, everyone mobbed you. They wouldn't even let you go to the bathroom. I couldn't imagine living like that. Even after my shows, it's pandemonium. It's not right for me. I just wouldn't be able to do it."

"This is a lot to take in." he said, his head still down.

"I'll go. Let you think, or whatever. But, I want you to know, that just now, you actually caring about me enough to protect me, that really touched me. You saved me from him, emotionally. And I want you to know that, what you said in your letter three weeks ago, I feel the same way." I looked at the top of his head. "We can reschedule the shooting. I'll see you on Monday."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think is gonna happen today?" Lily said as we entered school.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was hoping he would call all day yesterday. I kept my phone by me all day... and the Hannah phone. Nothing." I sighed deeply. "Boys suck."

By lunch that day, I was utterly depressed. Jake hadn't even looked at me in English or history, the two classes I had with him. Oliver wasn't at school that day and Lily had a dentist appointment. As if my day wasn't bad enough, I had to eat lunch alone. Great.

"Can I sit here?" I instantly recognized that voice.

"I thought you were avoiding me." I said, moving over a little.

"No." Jake said, sitting down. "I've been avoiding my own thoughts. I'm still trying to figure everything out."

"Jake, I..."

"Wait. I need to say something. My feelings for you haven't changed. I still like you in a romantic way. I love everything about you. Absolutely everything. I love spending time with you and I know you like me too, and I want to be with you..."

"You talk too much." I said, lightly kissing him on the lips. When we broke apart, all wither of us could do was smile. I'm sure we looked like idiots.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, wouldn't that be the perfect ending to the story of Jake and me? Well, nothing ever goes that well, right?

"I love this," Jake said as we lay on the deck outside of my house. "Being with you."

"Me, too." I kissed him on the cheek. "But when are we going to finish that episode of _Zombie High_?"

"Didn't your dad tell you? This weekend." I knew Matt was still in town. "Don't worry. I think he'll be back in Kansas or wherever he's from. And if he's not, he won't bother you. I won't let him."

"That's why I love you." I said, without thinking. I did mean it, though. "Well, I mean..."

"I love you too." He said kissing me on the lips.

"Get a room." Jackson said as he and Lily came out to the deck.

The four of us stayed out on the deck, Lily and I tanning, Jackson and Jake squirting us with water guns. The rest of the week passed like a minute and before I knew it, I was all too quickly confronted with _him_ again.

"Miley, I'm sorry, I guess Rodger is having him stay until New Year's." Jake looked deep into my eyes. "I'll protect you. Don't worry, okay?"

"I love when you act all macho" I sad smiling at him. The operative word was act, because after the filming had ended, Matt took a swing.

"Hey, pretty boy." Matt said laughing. "Not so pretty anymore."

"Leave us alone, jackass." Jake said, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. He protectively put his arm around me.

"Aww, are you two like bf/gf? That's so cute." Matt smirked at me. "Too bad your girlfriend's a whore."

"Alright, that's it." Jake threw off his jacket and advanced towards Matt. "She's not a whore, she's not a slut, she's not anything like that. You raped her. And you're going to pay for it."

"Jake, stop." I screamed at him, but it was too late. Jake and Matt were on the floor again, hitting and punching each other. Most of the crew had gone home so they fought for a long time. Finally, they just stopped and Matt ran away. I walked slowly over to Jake to see him lying there, bruised and battered, not moving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Soundtrack

_Maybe This Christmas _by Ron Sexsmith


	7. I Celebrate the Day

Chapter Seven: I Celebrate the Day

_And so this Christmas I'll compare _

_The things I've felt in prior years_

_To what this midnight made so clear _

_That you have come to meet me here_

"Come on, Miley." Jackson said as, he, Lily, my father and I were decorating our tree. I wished Jake could have been there. "Cheer up. We're out of school, you're preforming on MTV tonight and tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, bud." My dad said, as _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ played. "Christmas is the best time of year."

"How can I be happy? My boyfriend is in a coma because of me. AND the guy who raped me and beat him up is still out there." I sighed.

"It's not your fault," Lily said, sitting on the couch next to me. "You didn't ask for any of this to happen. And Jake will be okay, I know it."

"How do you know?"

"It's Christmas. Nothing bad can happen on Christmas. It's like a rule." I rolled my eyes at Lily, but Jackson liked what she said and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm gonna go get ready for that MTV thing." I said, as the song changed. "Wait. What song is this?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(General POV)

"Thank you, everyone." Hannah Montana said to her cheering fans. "Now, as a lot of you know, a very good friend of mine is in the hospital. Yes, I'm talking about Jake Ryan. What a lot of you don't know is that he was hurt protecting me. So, I this song today, and I instantly thought of him. It is a religious song, but I feel like it can be applied to this situation. I'm gonna sing it for you guys now. And, Jake, if you can hear me, this is for you."

_With this Christmas wish is missed _

_The point I could convey _

_If only I could find the words to say to let you know _

_How much you've touched my life because_

_Here is where you're finding me _

_In the exact same place as New Years Eve _

_And from the lack of my persistency _

_We're less than half as close as I wanna be_

Across town, Jake Ryan lay in a lonely hospital room, filled with flowers, balloons and cards. His lifeless body quickly changed from almost dead looking to full of color and life. His eyes opened slowly as he thought he heard the voice of his girlfriend. She was not in his empty room. Jake raised his head as if it curse the heavens for their tricks when he saw the TV.

_And the first time that you opened your eyes_

_Did you realize that you would be my Savior_

_And the first breath that left your lips _

_Did you know that it would change this world forever_

_And the first time that you opened your eyes_

_Did you realize that you would be my Savior _

_And the first breath that left your lips _

_Did you know that it would change this world forever_

The nurse entered his room, but he ignored her presence. He concentrated on Hannah Montana and the song she was singing for him. As she sang the final note, her father/manager rushed out to the stage and whispered something to her. "Thanks everybody. That's all for me." She said hurriedly, "Please welcome, Gavin DeGraw."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe he's awake." I screamed in the limo as we sped off to the hospital. "Lily, you were right. Christmas _is_ perfect."

I ran straight up to Jake's room. I had been there everyday for a week, since it happened. No one was there. It was just him and me.

"Jake. I am so happy that you're okay." I said, sitting on the side of his bed. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened."

"Hey, it's not your fault." He held my hand. "It's that jerk Matt's. I caught the tail end of your performance."

"Did you like it?" I asked. "I sang for you."

"I loved it." He said, kissing the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, as my dad, Jackson, and Lily entered the room. They all said hi but the visit was cut short when the nurse came in and told us that visiting hours were over. Even for Hannah Montana.

Soundtrack:

_I Celebrate the Day_ by Relient K.

Okay I think there's going to be one more chapter after this. Keep those reviews coming.


	8. Kiss Me At Midnight

Chapter 8: Kiss Me At Midnight

_Kiss me at midnight _

_Dance until the morning light_

_Party into the New Year_

_All of my friends are here_

_And when the timing's right_

_Kiss me at midnight_

Our glasses were filled with sparkling grape juice. My dad and Jake's parents' of course were filled with champagne. A year ago, I never would have thought my New Years would be spent in a hospital room, but life throws you curve balls sometimes.

Jake decided that, even though he had a broken wrist and foot and he would have to stay in the hospital, he wouldn't spend his holiday alone. He wanted to spend it with the people he cared about. The room was filled to capacity, with me, Lily, Jackson, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, my dad, Jake's sister, Sarah and Oliver.

We watched the ball drop on MTV as they played Hannah Montana's "This is the Life." MTV recapped the year, showing clips from _Zombie High_ and one of Jake's movies, snips from my shows and appearances and other various happenings.

"SHHH!" Sarah said. "The ball's gonna drop."

"5...4..." We counted down, "3...2...1!"

Mr. and Mrs. Ryan kissed, Jake and I kissed, Lily and Jackson kissed, my dad pulled the nurse into an awkward kiss and randomly, Oliver kissed Jake's little sister. (Don't worry, she was only one year younger than us.) The year ended just the way I wanted it to, with the people I loved.

My grandma Stewart always said, "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Well, this year, life didn't give me lemons. It gave me a closer relationship with my best friends. It gave my brother a girlfriend and my best friend a boyfriend. It gave me a best selling album and sold out shows. It gave me a rapist. It gave me my first love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack:

_Kiss Me at Midnight _by 'Nsync

AN: I thought it would be fun to put 'Nsync at the end. Anyway... I know it was kind of a lame ending, but I'm horrible at ending things. And, yes. I stole the Grandma thing from Veronica Mars. Rob Thomas will forgive me.

So, I'm thinking about doing a sequel, but I want some feedback. I have a few ideas:

Jake comes back to school after the fight and everyone blames Hannah for the whole thing. People stop listening to her music and even create a bashing site. It talks about how Miley copes.

Miley has to face Matt in court. I haven't worked out all the details with that one yet though.

If anyone has any other ideas, or you think I just shouldn't write ever again, please review and give me feedback. Thanks.

Happy Holidays

-Steph


End file.
